Hochzeitsfieber
"Hochzeitsfieber" (Originaltitel: "Getting Married Today") ist die 69.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 28.11.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 20.05.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Bree kehrt für Gabrielles Hochzeit in die Wisteria Lane zurück und überrascht alle mit einem Babybauch. 3 Tage zuvor: Edie hat einen seltsamen Traum, in dem ihre Mutter neben ihrem Bett sitzt, während sie mit Carlos schläft. Währenddessen bittet Gabrielle Carlos, zu ihrer Hochzeit zu kommen. Lynette muss sich einer Chemotherapie unterziehen, doch ihre Krankenversicherung übernimmt nicht alle Kosten hierfür. Ihnen fehlen 10.000 Dollar, doch keiner aus Lynettes Familie ist in der Lage, ihnen das Geld zu leihen. Gabrielle lernt Victors Vater Milton kennen, der seinem Sohn erzählt, dass ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner angekündigt hat, Victor in seiner nächsten Kampagne als Gouverneur zu unterstützen. Gaby macht klar, dass sie nicht noch einmal eine derartige Tortur durchlaufen will, wie sie es während der Wahl zum Bürgermeister gemacht hat. Mike arbeitet nun auch nachts, um Susan die Hochzeit zu schenken, die sie sich wünscht. In seinem Kopf spukt immer noch umher, dass Ian ihr mit Leichtigkeit all ihre Wünsche hätte erfüllen können, während er als einfacher Klempner ihr nicht einmal ihre Traumhochzeit spendieren kann. Lynettes Mutter Stella hat von der Erkrankung ihrer Tochter gehört und ist sofort zu ihr gereist, um sie zu unterstützen, auch wenn zwischen ihr und Lynette einiges vorgefallen zu sein scheint, weswegen sie sich kaum verstehen. Gabrielle merkt einmal mehr, dass für Victor seine Karriere an erster Stelle vor ihr steht und ist fest entschlossen, die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen erhält sie Besuch von Milton. Er erklärt, dass er seinen Sohn oftmals glauben lässt, dass sein Erfolg nicht gut genug sei und dass Victor sich von ihm lossagen will, falls Gaby ihm nicht verzeiht. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Victor, um sich mit Gaby auszusöhnen. Bree und Orson kehren in die Wisteria Lane zurück und werden sofort von Julie begrüßt, die sich fragt, wo Danielle abgeblieben ist. Sie erzählen ihr, dass sie ein Internat in der Schweiz besucht. '' Carlos hat unterdessen entdeckt, dass Edie weiterhin die Pille nimmt. Noch auf der Hochzeit von Gabrielle und Victor macht er mit ihr Schluss, da er ihr einfach nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Bree beschwert sich, dass sie noch nicht einmal Gabys Ehemann kennen gelernt hat. Gabrielle macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Angetrauten und hört zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Victor und Milton mit. Victor bekräftigt seinen Entschluss zur Ehe, da er sich damit die Gunst der lateinamerikanischen Wähler gesichert hat. Stella freundet sich derweil immer mehr mit Kayla an, die ihr Informationen über Rick anbietet, während Susan erschreckt feststellen muss, dass Mike auf der Hochzeit eingeschlafen ist. Gabrielle will sich zurückziehen, trifft jedoch an ihrem Zufluchtsort auf Carlos, der sich hemmungslos betrinkt. Er entgegnet, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass er sein einst so perfektes Leben mit Gaby aufgegeben hat, als sie ihn schließlich leidenschaftlich küsst. Stella konfrontiert ihre Tochter mit ihrem neuen Wissen und macht ihr klar, dass sie sich beide sehr ähnlich sind. Nachdem Stella ihren Mann betrogen hatte und an Krebs erkrankt ist, hatte Lynette ihr entgegnet, dass dies wohl ihre Bestrafung sein muss. Jetzt hält sie ihrer Tochter einen Spiegel vor das Gesicht und sagt ihr das Gleiche. Dennoch will sie ihrer Tochter nicht von der Seite weichen. Danielle bitte Bree am Telefon, wieder nach Hause kommen zu dürfen, doch diese entgegnet, dass dies erst wieder nach der Geburt ihres Babys sein wird. Dann lässt sie sich von Orson den falschen Babybauch abschnallen, um duschen zu können. Mike erhält einen weiteren Auftrag in der Nacht nach Gabrielles Hochzeit. Er fährt zu der genannten Adresse und trifft dort auf einen Herrn, der ihm einen Anzug überreicht. Dann führt er ihn zu einem Platz im Wald, wo bereits Susan und Julie auf ihn warten. Susan versichert ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und sie keine großartige Hochzeit braucht, um sich daran zu erinnern. Anschließend werden sie vom Reverend in einer wunderschönen, romantischen Umgebung getraut. Unterdessen hat Edie einen Abschiedsbrief an Carlos verfasst und nimmt sich schließlich das Leben, indem sie sich erhängt. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice ''"Familie, es gibt nichts wichtigeres. Sie sind diejenigen, die auftauchen, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten sind. Diejenigen, die uns antreiben, damit wir Erfolg haben. Diejenigen, die uns helfen, unsere Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Aber was ist mit denen, die keine Familie haben, auf die sie sich verlassen können? Was geschieht mit diesen armen Seelen, die keinen geliebten Menschen haben, der ihnen in der Stunde der Not beisteht? Nun, die meisten lernen, die Straße des Lebens allein weiter zu wandern. Doch einige wenige bedauernswerte unter uns hören einfach auf, es zu versuchen...." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden